This new shared resource brings proteomic research techniques to bear on the cancer problem at OHSU. While proteomics has been largely associated with protein identification by mass spectrometry, the synergy of informatics tools and high-throughput analytical instrumentation has revealed new opportunities in biomarker discovery and systems biology, both of which will play a key role in future cancer research in the Institute. Oregon Health and Science University (OHSU) has recently invested $1.9m in developing a campus wide proteomics unit, a unit that will serve as the Proteomics Shared Resource (PSR) of the OHSU Cancer Institute. Funds we request here will contribute to that fraction of salary support of the director and technical staff that we project will be applied to support of cancer projects of Institute members. Salary stabilization through CCSG will also permit the shared resource to develop technologies that address unique concerns of the members.